And the Silver Haired Boy Changed Everything
by super-p
Summary: Kagome lives in a world in which evereyone thinks that material things are the most important thing in the world. Until a silver hair boy comes and changes it all. R&R. First fanfic ever! !
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha in anyway possible.**

**My name is SUPER-P this is my 1****st**** fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Tell me if you like this story!**

Hi, my name is Kagome and I am a junior from the Four Souls High School. There are a total of three social status levels in this high school: first the hotties, then normals, and the weirdoes. I am part of a separate status which is at the same level as the hotties; the sexies. I am trying to not sound self- centered, but that is how the people call us.

These past years have been a blur, nothing important. And I am being surrounded by people who think that they are more important than anyone else.

The most confusing problem is that there is a guy in the hotties called Koga. I do not want to be mean, but he is a pain in the a- sorry, I am trying to not say bad words. Anyways, he is desperately in love with me and he would not stop following me everywhere, except the girls' bathroom and my house, where I am protected by my four walls.

*

We are half-way through the school year and Christmas vacation has barely ended. Christmas vacation was fun; I got to go to Beverly Hills to buy anything I wanted, but somehow my friends to not seem to understand that life isn't only about money and clothes, but of love and adventure.

Unfortunately it is Monday morning and I am going home in my Beetle, which my divorced parents gave me. They neither understand that i have feelings of love not of wanting.

"Hey!"

Oh, no! S- That voice. Not now, it is Koga.

"Hi, Kagome! I missed you during the vacation. How come you did not answer my phone calls?"

"Oh, I was with my mom in Beverly and I forgot my phone," I lied. I did not answer his phone calls for too reasons: 1st I did not want to talk to him. 2nd He totally forgot that in the other side of the world we are not awake at the same time.

"Oh that is too bad," he said, "Have you heard there is a whole new bunch of kids coming to this high school? Actually it is the first time that there is a lot of students coming to this school in the half of the school year."

"Really? that is very ... impressing," said I in a tone which I was trying to sound interested.

"Yup! Anyways, it is time for the assembly. Let's go!" he exclaimed. Wow, he really looks happy, too bad he is not the one.

Ugh. All the school has to get together to see the amazing new students. I only hope I make a new friend who understands me.

*

"Good morning students," said our principal, Mr. Naraku, the weirdest and meanest principal ever. "I want to tell you that this year should start in a good one and that if anyone tries break any type of school rule that person will not have a lovely time. So, let's start with our student's annunciation."

"Heeeeeeeeeelllllllllooooooo, my fellow students!" yelled Miroku. Miroku is a senior from the hotties status. He is athletic, a pervert and looks like a person who would only care about girls and football, but he is actually smart and nice with women and elderly people. He belongs to the Student Body Council (SBC) and he is a nice friend with me.

"Whoa!" and "Yeah" was all you could hear in the auditorium. Everyone thinks that the SBC and the grades are cool because Miroku made it cool. Well, at least kids pay more attention to their grades.

"Let's start with our annunciation! First, we have junior Misssssss Sanngooo!" Sango looked like a shy girl, with a blush on her face , and a smart girl with black hair and purple eyes. She is pretty and I bet she'll go into the sexies status. She walked though the auditorium and then went to sit down to the front row which was empty.

"Give an applause for that sexy lady. Let's move on. Next we have a freshman by the name of... Shippo Mashiro!" Shippo was a cute name that fit him perfectly. Shippo blushed slyly; he had light brown hair and aqua eyes. He would definitely go to the hotties status when he grows a little.

"Yeah! You rock Shippo!" Miroku told him while they shook hands. Shippo also walked through the auditorium and sat next to Sango.

"Next we have Shippo's big brother known as the senior... Sesshomaru Mashiro!" Sesshomaru would too belong to the hotties status with his light blue eyes and white hair.

Sesshomaru had a rose in his hand and he threw it to the girls in the third row. If there is something I really dislike are attention grabbers. After that he sat down next to his little brother.

"Ladies' man, Sesshomaru! So, we have the last one of the Mashiro family. This is Inuyasha!"

"Ahhhh!" yelled the school girls who were going wild.

Well, I will not lie, Inuyasha was hot. He had big yellow eyes which looked very sensitive and silver hair which seemed to glow. That boy looked as it he were to change the school. If someone were to get in the hotties status it would be him.

Inuyasha smiled toward the girls for a brief moment, but his smile seemed to be forced out. He looked sad and miserable as if he needed someone to comfort him. I felt bad for him as I saw him going to his seat next to his brothers.

The rest of the assembly was boring there were two more sophomores whose names I did not pay attention to, and three more juniors two guys and a girl named Rin.

Poor Inuyasha, he seems so sad. I have to try to make him feel better.

**


	2. Chapter 2

**

It was lunch time and the girls surrounded the Mashiro family.

As I expected, Sesshomaru was getting all the attention. He was a dork.

Shippo seemed to be frustrated by all the freshman girls who followed him.

Inuyasha was alone at the table where his brothers were before the girls invaded them.

He looked sad I'll sit next to him to see what happens.

*

Once there, Inuyasha looked at me as if I were a weird insect.

"Hello," I said in a friendly way, "How are you, Inuyasha? May I sit with you?"

"Fine and yes," he answered, "You are?"

"Kagome is the name. Thank you. So, are you excited for this school year?"

"I do not want to sound rude, but I do not care. Besides, this school is like any other. No offence. No one besides me and Shippo seem to realize that we are being surrounded by people-"

"Who think they are more important than any one else," I said, finishing the sentence with him. "I understand how that feels."

His eyes widened as he realized that there was someone else in the world who understood how he felt.

"How do you know?" he questioned.

"Well, since a very small age my parents got divorced and the way they replace their unity with me is with material things. I am thankful to them, but they must realize that life is not about material things but about..."

"Love and adventure," we both said.

"My life has been sort of the same," in a sad tone, "Only that my parents are not divorced, but instead they spend no time with me or my brothers."

We talked and talked about our unhappy beginnings that at the end of the break we had not eaten anything.

Inuyasha was nice and very approachable. We understood each other perfectly, but there was something different in him. What might that be?

*

Ugh, it was literature class. Why is there literature class? Shouldn't it just be read because you like it? Not read every single story to know what it is about?

*sigh*

"Ok, class, we will know discuss which will be our next book to read as a class," said Lady Kaede.

Lady Kaede is a very nice teacher. She is in her sixties and she has gray hair and a pair of black eyes. I would like almost any class that would be with her, but unfortunately she is put into literature class.

I really dislike literature class, but somehow it seems very easy to me. In fact, I am in the senior's class for literature.

Some kids came into the room; I did not recognize them until one of them gave a note to Lady Kaede.

It was Inuyasha and his brother, Sesshomaru.

"Oh," said Lady Kaede, "I think we have some people joining us. As you must know these are Sesshomaru and Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha smiled. Inuyasha seemed happy to see that we were in the same class.

"Sesshomaru, go and sit next to Ms. Fernandez." Sesshomaru did as told and Ms. Fernandez seemed very pleased with her new partner.

"Where should I put you, Inuyasha? We have no partners left. Okay. You'll go in the back right seat."

Oh, crap! Sorry, but that is the seat right in back of me!

"Hi, Kagome!" he exclaimed with a very excited voice.

"Hi," I answered. He seemed so cute with that smile. He had a smile almost like a three year old boy!

Moments passed. I was there, just staring at him as he stared at the teacher.

"What do you think Miss Kagome?" interrogated the teacher.

Shit! I was not paying attention Come on, answer anything that comes to your mind!

"Uh, Othello?" I guessed turning back to find out that all the class was staring at me.

"Wow. Good answer, Miss Kagome. That would be a very good story for everyone to read in class," murmured Lady Kaede.

The class sighed in a way that would mean: "You had to say that book!" or "Juniors suck!"

I was also mad at myself. I cannot believe I was staring at Inuyasha for such a long time and that I had to answer with one of the hardest William Shakespeare books.

"Kagome, I also like Shakespeare," said Inuyasha with a kid like smile.

**


	3. Chapter 3

**

Tuesday came and Tuesdays and Thursdays are days in which I have physical education, science, history and other boring stuff.

Too bad that boys and girls do not have physical education together. at least I can still watch Inuyasha swim from the track field. What? Did I just think that? No!

*

"Girls! One line now!" yelled the new teacher, whose name i did not know. "We have a new girl coming to our class. This is Sango as you must know from yesterday."

Sango looked nice and athletic. I want to see how she is. I'll say hi to her as we run.

"Hello, Sango I'm Kagome."

"Hi! Do you know how things are settled around here? I kind of-" she was interrupted when Kikyo pushed her as she was passing by.

"Watch where you are going b****!" She yelled back as she ran.

"How rude!" Sango said.

"it is nothing personal she is like that with everyone.," I added, " The senior Kikyo thinks she is the queen of the world and that all the guys want her and that all girls wish to be her. Just ignore her."

"Okay. Anyways, do you have anything new to the school that I should be aware of? "

"Nothing besides the whole new students coming to this school and, especially, the Mashiro family."

"Oh, you like them?"

"Not all of them," I stated thinking of Sesshomaru, but then I thought of Inuyasha, "but Shippo is cute and Inuyasha is-" I stooped.

"What you like him?" she questioned in a teasing tone.

"Well, I have barely met him for two days, but I feel it has been for a long time already."

I did not know if the answer to this question was yes or no. I really liked him, but I feel that it is too soon for me to feel that way for him. I sighed.

"Wow. I feel the same way about Miroku," she added.

We kept running and talking about school, guys and about ourselves.

*

Days passed by and we were already into mid- February, just in time for when the guys invite the girls to the Valentine's Dance. I hope Inuyasha invites me.

*

"Hey, Kagome," said Inuyasha in literature class.

"Yes," I answered, desperate to see him invite me to the dance.

"Are you going to the dance on Friday?" he asked.

"I would if someone besides Koga invites me."

"So," he blushed and sounded nervous, "would you like to come with me?"

I knew this would break Koga's heart and the seniors' and juniors' hearts too, but I did want to go with him.

"Of course! Totally!" Wait to excited. "I mean, yes," I answered.

"Great," he said smiling and getting the entire blush away, "At what time would you like me to pick you up?"

"Six thirty's fine," I said trying to contain all the excitement.

"Oaky!" he said with his lovely kid smile.

"Okay!" I said, with a huge relief.

*

Thursday it was and I was with such a urge to yell that-

*trip* & *thud*

"Hey," said Kikyo, who was the cause of my trip, "who do you think you are to think as yourself with dignity enough to invite _my boyfriend, Inuyasha_, to the dance? Huh?"

I could not stand to hear "My boyfriend, Inuyasha" coming from anyone especially Kikyo.

"I do not know who told you, but Inuyasha invited me. Besides, he is not your boyfriend because he does not even know you!" I argued back. It's true. Right?

"You are a f**** little liar. Everyone knows how I am."

Because of the argument the teacher (whose name I know now, it was Coach Maria Costa.) came to stop the fight. We were so loud that even the guys heard us from the pool. Unfortunately, Inuyasha was hearing too, how embarrassing!

Coach Costa could not stop the fight so some freshman boys, Junior/senior girls and Sango were trying to stop us. I knew that what I was doing was wrong, but I cannot let that senior tell me with whom I should and should not be with.

We were sent to the principal's office. But we were not the only ones also Sango, Inuyasha and Shippo were there. I felt guilty for dragging them into this, but happy that I was not alone with Mr. Naraku and Kikyo.

**


	4. Chapter 4

**

I was at the principal's office with Mr. Naraku, Kikyo, Sango, Shippo and Inuyasha. Man, this sucks! Well, at least I'm not alone.

*

"And do you think that that was prudent election, Ms. Sango?" interrogated Mr. Naraku.

"Actually, yes, sir. I was helping a friend so I think it was the best way," she answered. Mr. Naraku was not expecting that answer.

"Is that so? I'm sorry to say this, but you are SUSPEN-"

"No, Mr. Naraku it is not her fault! It is mine!" I said, jumping into the discussion.

"Kagome, you are such a good pupil. You have never been in a situation like this before. And your grades of physical education and literature have lowered what is happening?"

"I'm sorry for what happened to my grades, but, with all due respect, I had to defend myself against those insults," argued I.

"Okay all of you students can go with a warning, except you two Inuyasha and Kagome," Mr. Naraku told us. "Okay, I am not surprised about Kikyo's behavior today, but I do want you two to try to stay out of trouble. You are not both little rats in a cheese factory. You must watch yourselves."

"We will sir," said Inuyasha.

I did not say anything besides saying bye with my face expression and leaving the room with Inuyasha.

*

Once outside the room, I tried to talk with Inuyasha

"Hey, Inuyasha!" I said before he started leaving.

He either has the ear ability of an eighty year old or he ignored me because he had left the building without saying goodbye or even looking at me.

Come on! At least say something to me! Crap this is bad I hope he is not mad with me

I hope he isn't.

*

It was Thursday, which meant that I had literature class. That will be a good time to apologize to Inuyasha about dragging him to that problem with Kikyo and Mr. Naraku.

*

It was time for literature class. If there were a place in which I can talk to Inuyasha it would have to be right now.

"Hey Inuyasha are you mad at me?" wait that sounds too victimized, "I'm sorry I put you into this problem. I was like hypnotized by Kikyo's rudeness."

He looked back with no kid like smile, not even a smile at all.

"I will talk to you at lunch. Okay?" he said. That face he had and that tone of voice terrified me. Too bad that I cannot do anything until lunch, or else he will really get mad.

*

Lunch came and he was not sitting in his usual spot. Inuyasha was outside up in a tree with an apple, that just looked so romantic. I would just go with him and kiss him, but he is hell mad with me at the moment.

"Inuyasha? You know that I am sorry? Right? Are you very angry at me?" I said.

He jumped down the tree; just in front of me was where he landed. No more romantic scene, just a staring face.

"I'm sorry. Very, very sorry," I said almost crying. Crap! The tears started to flow. I did not want to cry, that would look like if I were begging for him to pardon me, but I just could not stand him being mad at me.

"Kagome," he said with concern I sobbed even more. "Kagome. KAGOME!!" he yelled, tired of seeing me cry.

Whoa! Those tears really got scared away.

"Kagome," he said. I did not dare to look away or cry. "I am not mad a you."

"You are not? Then how come you did not smile nor talk to me?"

"Well, I was not mad at your moral way of reacting to Kikyo's comments. I would have done that. What I really was mad was that you got in a fight for a stupid comment that a stupid person said."

"Oh, OOOH!" I said.

"Besides, she would have been that only one to get in trouble if you would have acted prudently and told Coach Costa what she said."

Thank god! He is not mad at me!

"So," he added, "will you still come to the Valentines dance with me? You will have fun!" Finally his kid like smile came to my sight.

"Sure I will! I was actually more worried for you not wanting to come with me to the dance." Did I say that? I hope he did not hear that.

"Ha, ha! That is really sincere." He is laughing at me! Shit! "I just love when people are sincere!" He smiled.

Oh, I guess he was not.

"Six thirty?" he asked.

"Six thirty!" I cleared.

And we kept eating our lunch, even though his lunch was only the apple he had.

**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Inuyasha in any way pos****sible.**

**Hope you like it. And please read and review!**

**

Today is the Valentines Dance! Oh my God!! Today_ IS _the Valentines Dance!!! I am going with Inuyasha, the hottest boy in town! I hope today's school day goes by as fast as it can.

Today is Friday (V- Dance OMG!) and every Friday we have what is called a mini-day. This means that we will have to go to school from 8:00 am to 12: 15 pm and that we have to go to church. Because we go to church, we only have like two and a half hours of school day.

*

"Today is Miss Rin's birthday. Happy birthday, Rin," said Mr. Naraku in the daily announcements of every morning. "Okay, today is Friday and we will go to church. I WANT all of you in your best behavior. So, freshmen may start leaving."

The church was only like two blocks away so we all had to go walking.

*

At church everyone was quiet. No one dared to say a word besides a prayer, not even the teachers would say something because they too were scared of Mr. Naraku.

It was the time for giving the peace sign to everyone. We are not allowed to go anywhere more than ten steps of our seat. I gave the hand shake to Sango, Koga (fortunately he is not around much when Inuyasha is around) and to other people next to me.

I could not find Inuyasha, probably because senior boys have to sit in the back of the church.

"May the peace be with you, Kagome," said a voice.

"And with you-" it was Inuyasha. How on earth did he get all the way here without making eleven steps? "Too, Inuyasha," I spilled out very nervous and shy. I would have never thought of Inuyasha as a very religious person. Well, that is good? Isn't it?

He smiled and disappeared as some juniors came by. I sighed.

*

Mass had ended and the only classed I had was art and character education (this was when the teachers talked about you having to be nice and respectful; it usually came with a little activity).

In art class we had to paint something with of only four colors of something that inspires us. I made a painting of and apple next to a tree with a sky that had some clouds. I used the different tones of the colors red, brown, blue and different tone of gray. I would surly hang this in my room after it got graded. So romantic.

*sigh*

In our character education we had to describe when we where loving. this was hard because even though I did have an answer I could not put something that radical on my paper, which the teacher would grade.

*

School ended and I had to go to the mall to by a dress and get my hair done.

*

I bought a pink dress with halter top. I also did my hair down. I hope Inuyasha likes how I look. I wonder how he would look like...

*

It was six twenty-five and I was waiting at home for Inuyasha to pick me up. I had told him earlier where I lived.

He arrived in a black mustang with polarized windows so I could not see his face. I got inside and he head towards the school.

Inuyasha was wearing a black tuxedo and an aqua blue tie. His outfit was simple, but seeing that on him made him look... magical... so dreamy... and so hot.

"Hello," I said while I as putting on my seatbelt. This took a long time because I was putting it on in a way in which it would not ruin my dress.

"Hello," he replied, "I thought that you would go in the back seat."

What!! He wants me to go to the back seat! That is not gentlemen like! Well, maybe he might pick up his brothers but _I am_ his date.

"What? You want me to go to the back seat?" i asked in a sad voice. i looked back and I couldn't see the back seats because there was wall, like ones in a limousine.

"Well, no. But I thought- Okay."

I did not understand a single word he said but okay. He looked so cute when he gets confused when he thinks people will sit in the back seat.

*

I wonder why he wanted me to go to the back seat because we were already in the school's parking lot and his brothers were already there with their dates.

By the way Shippo looked very cute (more than usual) with his companion who was a freshman too. And who would have thought that Sesshomaru would come with Rin?

"Kagome, may you give me my coat? it is on the back seat." Inuyasha asked.

"You have it on,' I replied.

"What? Oh, yeah, sure. Um, may you give me the- you know what? Just open the back door!"

I was totally shocked by his reaction, so I just opened the back door.

"AHHH!"

It was about 30 roses on the back seat and a box with holes on it next to them.

I wondered what was in the box but I was too surprised and happy by what he had done, that I just stood there and some tiny tears started to form in my eyes, I couldn't even speak.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Inuyasha in any way possible.**

**Sorry for not putting this chapter sooner!**

**Hope you like it. And please read and review!**

**

"Whoa!" I said to Inuyasha. "So this was the reason you were so desperate for me to go to the back seat."

He nodded and made his kid like smile. He started blushing.

"Thank you." There was a brief moment of silence, so quiet that we could hear each others heart's beat. "Anyways, what is in that box?"

"You must open it to find out," he replied with a grin. "But just be prepared."

I grabbed the box. It was heavy so I put it on the floor. I sighed and took of the top lid.

Something jumped towards me when I opened the present. It was a dog. It was not any type of dog; she was a pure breed cocker-spaniel. It was beautiful. It had light brown hair and aqua eyes that went with Inuyasha's tie.

"Wow! She must have cost you a lot of money."

"Well, I would give away all my money if it made you happy."

"Thanks, but where are we going to leave her. Pets are not allowed at school," I told him.

"Then I think that we will just leave her in the car. I do not think she'll mind. "

"Okay, but leave the window slightly open."

He did so and locked the car. I do not think that the dog will do a mess. Besides, she will fall asleep after a while.

*

We were all at the gym's entrance; this meant that the only way to get in was by taking a photo with your date and by paying.

"Smile," said the camera man. Then there was a quick flash.

Once passed through that door it was the time when the whole school gets to see you with your date. It seemed weird to me that event though the whole school knew hat I was coming with Inuyasha, they still all seemed surprised of what was happening.

Everything seemed to be fine from the guy's point of view. Except, of course, from Koga, who unfortunately came with Kikyo. And the girl's side it was normal. Some people were jealous, others were happy and others to desperate in love to see that their dates are using them to make others jealous.

"Hey, Sango!" I yelled as I saw her coming through the door. She came with Miroku.

I was happy for her because she was my friend and she got to come with the person she wished. She was my best friend and it seemed that Inuyasha was Miroku's best friend.

After a while, the music started with Disturbia by Rihanna; and so the party went on.

*

It was past midnight and that was all I knew for my cell phone ran out of battery and I was too shy to ask what time it was. My feet were sore and many people had already left.

"Now, for those people who rather come late home than leave a date alone, here's a love tune," rhymed the DJ.

I recognized the song it was Flightless Bird from the Twilight sound track. This was and opportunity that I might never have with Inuyasha again. I must ask him it he would like to dance that song. i must.

"Inuyasha, would you-"

"Hey, Kagome, may I dance with you this song?" he asked.

Whoa! It seems that things are turning my way. "Um uh-" spill it out "I mean yes. I would love too."

This was a better scene than when I saw him in the tree. It is just... awesome.

*

The song was almost ending and Inuyasha and had been staring at each other for a while. I bet that he could see a sparkle in my eyes as much as I could see some in him.

It was official; I am in love with him and him in me. He is my boy friend and I and his girlfriend. I am his and he is mine.

If I had one wish it would be to stop time to make this last forever. I could just kiss him. And I could-

He kissed me. And I kissed back.

I am surprised of his reaction, but not of his action.

We just kept kissing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry i haven't updated soon, but i lost my inspiration so with hard work I wrote this chapter **

**But i have a story to recommend it's A plus Student to A plus Boyfriend by carlaivy**

**I do not own Inuyasha in any way possible.**

**Please read and review. Give me ideas if you like!**

It is Monday, the day following the valentine's dance. Now it is official and the whole school knows that I am his girlfriend.

Sango has too gotten her boy friend, Miroku. And finally, Koga was not around as he was now desperately in love with Kikyo.

My world was not perfect now, but it is good enough with Inuyasha around. I have never felt this close to a person before. The world is fair; the world is perfect; the world is jus-

BAM!

I fell to the floor as a soccer ball hit me in the head. I guess I did not notice that I was walking half way through the soccer field as I was approaching in Inuyasha before school.

"Ouch!" I said. I did not say it for attention, but it did hurt.

"Hey, you!" said a senior, "just because you are Inuyasha's girlfriend, it does not mean you can wonder around everywhere."

"Hey, leave her alone." I recognized that voice. It was too angelical to be from anyone I knew besides him, Inuyasha.

The senior felt intimidated of him. That was good for he had been rude to me, but it was bad to treat people bad because they treat you bad. But then the senior did not step away.

"Inuyasha, can't you tell your stupid girlfriend to watch where her stupid feet take her?" That was bad, if there was one thing I knew it is that Inuyasha does not let anyone insult him, but I guess that he will be even more pissed of if someone insults me.

Inuyasha said nothing as that dude kept coming closer to start a fight. He just stood there, motionless.

The senior treed to punch him in the face, but Inuyasha was so fast that before I could close my eyes, he had already made he senior fall to the ground. It was a very hard fall and it was embarrassing too to see a very hunky man to fall after three seconds of supposedly stating a fight.

It was such a hard fall that the senior's eyes turned watery. I only hoped that a teacher had not seen the fight.

Inuyasha grabbed my hand and if though it was going to be a nice way of walking together to class, but it was not. He pulled me forward and said, "Listen to me. I love you, but you must know that I am not your babysitter."

Then he let me go in a way that he had pushed me back and he went to his classroom block.

Oh, crap! He is mad.

*

I did understand what he had told me, but I just did not understand why he said it in such a mad way.

Maybe it was because he was nervous for something but that so not his character

What if he didn't mean it when he said he loved me and he is actually annoyed by me!

No that's not probably it, but what if it is, no I shouldn't think that way, but... I should still ask him

I got hit by the soccer ball too hard

*

It was know lunch time, and I started to look for my friends especially Inuyasha since I wanted to ask him something

I finally found my friends and walked over to where they were

When I sat down everybody welcomed me, except Inuyasha

"Hi, guys!!"I said with a fake smile even though I felt sad

Sango noticed that something was wrong with me, so I just looked down and avoided eye contact with anyone

I did not want to know anything around me, I was too sad

But I still noticed that my fiends were trying to tell something to Inuyasha but he just grunted

I guess that I annoy him now

I felt the tears about to roll down my cheeks, so with a lot of effort I said, "Guys, I, I need to go talk to a teacher"

I was about to leave when I heard Sango tell someone, "NOW!"

I didn't want Inuyasha to talk to me because someone told him, but because he wants to

So I just ran away from him and my friends

The tears where now rolling down my cheeks

I knew he would catch up to me in no time because I heard him yelling my name close behind

So I started to run with all my strength and got to the only place he would not be able to enter

The GIRLS bathroom

I got inside and cried even more then I heard...

"Kagome...I know you are in there, I saw you go in...So now come out and let's talk about everything okay?"

"..."

"I'm going to tell Sango to come for you, and get you out so that we can talk"

"SEE THAT'S JUST... YOU CARE MORE ABOUT YOURMANLINESS THAN ABOUT ME, SO YOU WON'T EVEN COME FOR ME, IT'S JUST A ROOM YOU KNOW?" I let out with all my sadness and a little bit of anger

"So, if that's what you think, I will prove I care more about you."

I left through the window before he could in

I ran again, with new tears flowing out

The only place I new he would never think I would go to, was ...

*

I went to the park

I didn't sit on a bench because people would pass by and see me cry; instead I went under a tree

I sat there, and tried to sort out things, but it just made me cry even more I couldn't bear to think about him and the way he treated me during lunch

I was crying so much, that I couldn't see clearly, but I saw a blur of red and silver pass by on the sidewalk

Then in the bench nearest to me I saw Inuyasha and he was muttering something

I got closer to hear what he was saying...

"I'm so stupid, why did I even act that way... I didn't have to release out my anger on her... now she thinks I hate her... where could she be..."

I was suddenly very sleepy and I couldn't keep my eyes open

I was about to fall asleep and I leaned on the bush and made some noise

He turned around and saw me

"Kagome..."

With that I fell asleep


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I apologize for not updating sooner, but it was because I lost my inspiration, but my friend, carlaivy, helped me out.**

**I hope you like this Chapter and please review!**

******

I woke up; I did not know where I was and how I got there.

I was on a very soft bed and in a small room. There was nothing inside besides a bed and a little table with a bowl that had some type of food – wait a minute, FOOD!

I ate the soup because I was starving to death. After that though I started wondering where I was again.

I stood up that was when I realized I had no shoes and that there was a pair of slippers set for me. I mean, that was a nice detail, but I did not know from whom it was.

I did not remember anything besides someone saying my name at the park when I was sobbing. I think it was Inuyasha, but I was not sure.

I opened the door and I realized that there was a short lady baking something. She seemed nice. She was very short, she wore a dress and she looked Mexican, maybe she was a servant. Oh, maybe this is her room!

"Ehem, excuse me?" I said.

"You woke up, mijita," she said. I did not understand the last part but it seemed nice, so I just smiled. "You must have been really tired." You now can tell that she was Mexican because of the accent.

"Well, yes, but no."

"Yes, but no?" she rolled her eyes. "Ahy, como salieron estos niños. Anyways do you want something to eat?"

"Well, I ate the delicious soup that was left in my room, but I am still a little hungry. Thank you. And may I ask what you are cooking?"

"I am making one of my most special recipes," she answered, but that still did not totally respond my answer."It is volcano chocolate cake. Of course that is not one of my pueblo's recipes, but I am very good at making this." It was a little funny hearing her talking with her accent and stuff. Specially, that each time she pronounced an "R" it was like a mad dog growling at someone.

She handed me a piece of the cake and a glass of milk.

While I was eating the cake, which was by the way the best chocolate cake ever, I remembered that I still did not know were I was.

"Um, excuse me, but who are you and what is this place?"

"Well, I am Patricia Mendoza; call me Paty. Mr. Inuyasha found you fainted in the park and he brought you here for me to take care of you. I hope you were not drinking."

"No. no, never. But what is this place?" I was kind of getting frustrated by not knowing that holy answer that is so hard to find!

"Mijita, this is no more than the Mashiro Residence!"

Me? At Inuyasha's house? Great now all that frustration went into a giant black hole and there is only nervousness to replace the space left.

"But what am I supposed to do? That is not supposed to happen. Well, yes but not like this!"

"Well, I was surprised too. I do not have to save starving sixteen- year-olds everyday either," Patricia said. "Well then? Get yourself ready and go meet Inuyasha upstairs."

I thanked her for the food, stood up and fell to the floor. Damn! I hate being uncoordinated sometimes! Then, I stood up as if noting happened and went into the room. The lady just rolled her eyes and told me that my shoes were under the bed.

Inside the room I heard that she murmured something like: "Estas niñas cada vez salen mas flacas y tontas." I only understood "thinner and dummier".

*

When I went up, I noticed that the house was a little bit GIGANTICLY HUGE!!! Seriously it is like whoa.

Anyways, Inuyasha was sitting in a sofa next to his brother Shippo inside a room with a crystal wall that had a beautiful view to the whole city (which now had a dark sky because it was nightfall) but unfortunately, they were not enjoying the view because both of them were looking at the TV in the middle of the room as if it was going to disappear if they teared they're eyes away from it.

Then all of a sudden Shippo and Inuyasha got up from the seat and yelled, "GOOOOAAALLLLLLLLL!" and they gave each other a high-five.

Their actions were so sudden that they made me jump and fall on by butt with a loud thump! It was so loud that Inuyasha got scared and turned around immediately.

"Kagome?" they both said simultaneously.

"Um, hi?" I said from the floor which was a little hard. I was about to stand up by myself but Inuyasha was faster than me and he helped me out.

"Kagome are you mad at me? Why, I am not mad at you? Are you? Yes you are!" he said. I had never seen him that nervous before. It's is like if you are hearing the last words of a very talkative bird!

"Whoa! You really messed up on her in order to make yourself that worried with her," Shippo said.

"Oh, shut up!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Wow, like two minutes ago you two were like the happiest people in the world," Sesshomaru said as he came down from the stairs, "but I did not know that one girl could cause so many mood swings."

"Is that why you have so many around you?" I said trying to make him feel guilty.

"Yes, because each time one gets mad I go to the next one."

"Anyways," Inuyasha said, "Kagome, may you forgive me if I made you feel bad? That was not my intention." Even though it was weird to see a guy saying things like that so honestly he said it seriously enough to make it sound like if those words came from a guy.

"No," I started, "It's just that I thought that you were the one mad at me because of what happened with the soccer player. I thought that I was being a big pain for you."

"You never will be a pain for me. Well, maybe it will be a little uncomfortable when you are mad but we will solve all problems."

*

"Yay, yay, know you will live happily ever after," Shippo said sarcastically. "Inuyasha, if you had a little bit of brains left wouldn't you think that her parents and friends will notice that Kagome is disappeared from this morning."

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes, but it is true. What did Sango, the teachers and my parents do after they noticed that I was not there?

"Could you hand me the phone? Please I want to call my mom," I requested. And so they gave me a very funny phone in shape of a burger and I started dialing my house's phone.

Someone answered; it as my mom.

"Mom, do not worry. I am okay and -"

"How do you dare ditch school Kagome! You are in big, very big trouble! I was so worried for you!" First she was rude, then mad, then sad and now she was sobbing. I think that I inherited my mood swings from her.

"I know that I will be grounded for much time," I told her because it is not such a big deal when I am grounded. Besides, the only difference of when I am grounded and to normal life style is that I cannot watch the TV nor go out Saturday nights with friends.

Oh well, the only bad thing is that when I get home, mom will be all furious, but she will forget that she is mad in a couple of hours.

I just told my mom that I was sorry and that I will go back home.

At least I know that the worst thing that could have happen did not happen. And that was losing Inuyasha forever.

**


End file.
